1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressor assemblies, specifically providing electrical connections to hermetic compressor assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known to provide an electrical connection to a compressor for operation of that compressor or compressor assembly. Previous terminal covers for compressors utilized a through-hole drilled into the cover for connection of a fitting which would then be used to receive the conduit containing the electrical wires for the power supply. Such terminal covers, while commonly used, required the use of another fitting, in addition to the cover and conduit, thereby requiring multiple parts to connect the conduit and the compressor. The requirement of multiple parts further created a need for additional time to complete the connection since a through-hole must be drilled in the cover, the fitting connected to the cover, the cover connected to the compressor, and finally the conduit connected to the compressor through the fitting and the cover. Thus, previous terminal covers proved to be problematic in usage and implementation.
Covers are not unique to compressors; rather, covers are necessary for many different electrical devices, specifically those electrical devices which include electrical connections to an external power source. Such covers may include a mechanism for holding a cable or a conduit inserted into the cover securely such that the electrical connection is not broken during ordinary use of the electrical device. Some previous mechanisms include cable retaining mechanisms having projections, flanges, or arms to grip a cable (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,343; 4,389,535; 4,414,427; 4,424,406; 4,972,044; and 6,278,061). Other previous mechanisms include cord connectors having female and male portions or female and male receiving portions for connection of a cable or conduit, or two portions of a cable or conduit (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,422,437 and 5,772,462). While these previous mechanisms did provide electrical connections, each previous mechanism was a separate component of the cover assembly, which could come loose from the electrical device or which could fail and require repair or replacement thereof. Furthermore, such mechanisms do not provide a quick connection in that they must be physically attached to the compressor, then the conduit or cable inserted and locked therein, thus requiring more time and effort for an electrical connection.
A terminal cover for a compressor which does not require multiple parts, which is not a separate component, and which provides quick connection of a conduit to the compressor would be desirable.